Concrete walls, e.g. basement walls are typically made by constructing wooden forms including parallel, spaced apart wooden panels interconnected by snap ties extending beyond the outer surfaces of the panels. After the wall has been poured and partially set, the panels are removed. Before removing the panels, each snap tie is broken at a pre-determined location, which is defined by a zone of weakness. The zone of weakness, which is a short distance inside the poured concrete, can be a pre-formed groove in the tie bar. Breaking a tie bar is often difficult, because the bars are formed of metal. There are many devices described in the patent literature for breaking tie bars. Examples of such devices are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,479, issued to E. Beanum on Jan. 15, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,917, issued to F. J. Fial on Dec. 15, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,555, issued to Delwin F. Boelsch on Mar. 27, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,369 issued to Richard M. Overton on Jan. 5, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,332, issued to Paul Edward Prunty on Sep. 16, 2003. In general, the devices described in the prior art operate by bending and twisting the snap tie. The Prunty device (U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,332) breaks a snap tie by bending and twisting the tie. The device is somewhat complicated, including a shaft, a handle, and a pair of tubes.